Appalachian Mountains
by Karinne
Summary: New Moon period / It's Spring break for Bella, she decides to go exploring an unknown cave in the Appalachian Mountains. Crossover with the horror movie The Descent. Rated T for some gore details.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes : **Hey there ! I decided to delete "Lili" because I honestly had no idea of the following of the story but thanks for the people who reviewed it, it was cool :-)**

**So last night, I dreamt about the movie The Descent - this horror movie about 6 girlfriends who decide to go into a cave and met horrible creatures - and I was like, waking up, "Hey, why not a crossover between Twilight and The Descent ??" So here's the first chapter. Oh and don't worry, it won't be like "Lili" : I exactly know what the next chapters will be like. **

**Read & Review please !!**

**Karine**

*****

Chapter 1

This was the craziest thing ever and yet I felt like it was the best idea I've never had.

I needed some adrenaline right now to hear his voice, it seemed he was right there, next to me when I did something dangerous and that I could hear his sweet, velvet voice.

I couldn't wait for the last class to be over so I could drive right to the Newton's store to buy some climbing equipment and a map too. I knew there was this special place deep in the woods in the Appalachian Mountains, I would have to drive until there. Will my truck resist this trip ? Well, I could always rent a car. It was spring break, my second one in Forks and I could tell Charlie I needed some fresh air, which was true in a way, I didn't do anything now that he was gone.

I jumped off my seat and hurried to pack my things as soon as the bell rang. And almost ran to my truck. I had just 2 hours of work at the Newton's store and then, I'll buy my stuff. I already did a list : climbing ropes, carabiners, harnesses, and some other accessories.

You think I'm crazy ? I guess I am. After all, what do I have left ? Nothing.

I parked at my usual place in the lot and went into the store. I put on my work clothes and went behind the counter when Mike just entered the store.

"Wow, for once, you beat me !" He said, grinning at me.

"Yep." I replied, grinning too.

I waited for him to come back and then, I looked for my equipment in the store. There wasn't much people today so I had the time to study the best things. I was looking at the helmets when I felt someone behind me, I turned around.

"Are you looking for something specific ?" Mike asked me, frowning at what was already in my hands.

"Er… Yeah, some kids in La Push want to go hiking and climbing this weekend ; since they don't have time to buy this, I do it for them. I just need the helmets now," I lied.

He nodded, looking relieved, and walked back to his occupation. I discreetly took women clothing and went to the check. I had a 20 % reduce fare on all the things in the store, my stuff cost me $95.

"You know, I don't expect much people, you can go home if you'd like to," Mike told me from across the store.

"Er… Thanks Mike, that's nice," I replied.

"Sure," he said, nodding.

I took a plastic bag of the store, put my things into and went back to change my clothes.

"Have a nice vacation Mike," I told him as I left the store.

"Yeah, you too Bella," he replied, waving.

********

I heard Charlie's cruiser in the yard as I was just getting out the chicken of the oven. The pastas were ready too, I took a knife and a fork and cut the chicken into pieces.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as he walked into the house.

"Hi Dad," I replied, putting a piece of chicken and some pastas in his plate.

"Thanks"

Then, we ate in silence for a while until I decided it was the right time to talk about my trip.

"Er… Dad ?"

"Yes ?" he asked, looking up to me.

"I was planning to go somewhere during the vacation, I'd like to see something else, getting some fresh air…"

He carried on eating so it was a good sign. "Sure, where ?"

"Mmm, I'd like to go around Virginia, see the Appalachian Mountains too, and I could visit Mom too," I said.

He frowned a little but was still eating : "Do you have enough money ?"

"Yeah," and it was true, my work at the Newton's store made me earn some money and I had around $2 000 now on my bank account.

"What about your truck ? I don't think it'll make it," Charlie replied.

I sighed and said : "I'll rent a car."

He nodded and said : "When do you want to go ?"

"Tomorrow I think," I said, dreading his reaction.

"Alright, just take care, Bella, and call, right ?"

"Sure," I said, nodding.

We finished eating in silence, Charlie helped me with the dishes and then I went upstairs. First, I took a shower and then I got my things ready for tomorrow. I had everything ready in 20 minutes, checking three times that I hadn't forgotten anything. Then I went to bed.

**Alice's POV**

This new clothing store was the best I've ever seen in so many years. There were so many beautiful clothes and so many jewellery too , it was really cool. Finally, Ithaca wasn't so bad. It was the kind of city where we all blend in. Except Edward of course, who was somewhere in West Virginia or in the South of the Appalachian Mountains. And next week, he would be somewhere else. I was hesitating between two dresses when I had a vision.

"Oh," I gasped as I saw.

Bella. In the Appalachian Mountains. Climbing.

It took me a second to decide what to do. I won't tell anybody, and just check out on Bella. Just in case.

I finally chose the blue dress.

**Bella's POV**

It was 10.30 when I finally had the keys of this rental car, a silver Jeep Cherokee. Impressive I must say.

Now I had more than a day of driving. This was going to be exhausting but I could handle it. I loved driving, it made me feel free. I drove towards Idaho, the very first state I had to come across before arriving.

_2 days later_

I woke up early this morning. I got ready, ate a complete breakfast to be healthy for this adventure, got the car keys and drove on the road until a trail appeared on my right. I turned and had to drive in the woods until I found an empty space to park.

Finally, after 5 minutes driving, I parked and had to walk for 2 miles before finding the entrance of the cave. I had chosen a cave with no name, which means that no one ever came down here before. Or got out of it alive. I put my bag on my back, took my map and followed the trail. Normally, after 2 miles, I should find an entrance. I didn't know where exactly but I had an idea. I had seen photos on the Internet.

After 45 minutes of walking, there was finally a thick rock in front of me now. And an entrance. I smiled, happy I had succeeded finding it. I put on my harness just in case, but apparently I won't need it now, the path was straight ; I had my bag of ropes, I hung my carabiners at my harness, put on my helmet, took my torch in my hand and came into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Good thing I had a powerful torch because it was completely dark in here. After a few steps, I arrived in a big tunnel, I studied it with my torch and was immediately impressed by the shapes of the rocks. And the colors too. There was grey, light brown, sometimes black. There were also stalactites on the left side of this tunnel.

I decided to go further, to find a passage, this should be pretty easy, I needed to find a passage where there was a little wind. I stared with narrowed eyes around me, trying to find some holes in the walls. I finally found one, wide enough for me to pass, I had to check if it was a good one so I used my lighter and I saw the flame shaking. I put it back in my pocket and smiled.

If the passage looked wide at the beginning, it was thinning after a few inches. But it was still enough for me to pass. I managed to go through it and took a deep breath when I arrived in the next tunnel, it was less big than the previous one but still beautiful.

"That was a good idea finally," I said out loud.

I began to walk forward when I heard something, I stopped, breathing very slowly to hear the noise again. It was like something was dripping. And then a kind of… miaowing ?? No, I should be mistaking. It was just the wind and the dripping was certainly water.

I studied the ground, the huge stalagmite in the middle of the tunnel and noticed that there was water here. I was about to go further when I noticed that the water color was weird : it was brown, or a little red. I ran my fingers through it and smelled it. It smelled nothing special. Maybe the rocks gave that tone to the water. I stood back up and decided to carry on to the left.

I had to find the next passage, I used my lighter again and was lucky : It was the good one again. I found my way through it and put my feet on the ground. But it was weird under my shoes, as if there were rocks on the ground ; I lighted it with my torch and gasped. Tons and tons of bones. Holy crow. What the hell did that mean ? I took a deep breath and tried to think, they were animal bones apparently, I recognized a canine skull.

Then, I found a dark object, I took it. It was a camera, I pressed the button 'rewind'. I waited, my heart beating faster and faster as the anxiety grew, and finally the video played. The first images looked like another entrance of the cave, a girl was saying the name "Holy", who was certainly the one holding this camera. Then, another girl was suddenly afraid of bats, the girl holding the camera recorded the bats escaping the cave, kidding about them.

I pressed 'forward' and then 'play' as the camera was now on infrared, the girls were panicked ; apparently, one was hurt, I recognized the bones, they were in the same tunnel than I was now. Then another one screamed while another told her "Oh please !" and then I gasped and dropped the camera : I had just seen a kind of creature. No I must be wrong. I took the camera back and rewind a little and paused. I was right.

I had to get the hell out of here. Before meeting this creature. Or one of these creatures. But I was lost, I didn't remember where I came from and the only way out seemed to be upward.

"_Hurry up_ !" The velvet voice said. It appeased me as soon as I heard it.

Then I heard a strange noise as I walked to the right, I lighted my feet with my torch and screamed : there was a dead girl just beside me, I had walked on her arm. Her throat was pierced at the level of her vocal cords. And her body was entirely destroyed. Whatever had done that to her would be pleased to do the same to me if I didn't move from here. And then, I heard noises, like footsteps mixed with strange howlings, animal-like. I quickly hid in a dark corner and covered my mouth and my nose with my hands not to scream. Or throw up.

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what I was doing here. I was doing nothing actually. Apart from thinking about Bella. Picturing her with me, sitting next to me, her hand in my hand. I shouldn't be doing this, it made me feel even worse. But I couldn't help myself, I missed her so much. Have she moved on ? Maybe she found a boy that could be trustful and who she could be happy with… Thinking about this hurt me in the core. My phone rang. Again. I was about to throw it in the woods but opened it anyway, it was Alice.

"What Alice ?"

"Where are you right now ?" Her voice was alarmed.

"In the Appalachian Mountains. Why ?"

"North or South ?"

"South, is there something wrong ?"

"Listen to me carefully, I swear I wasn't checking on her voluntarily but I'm linked to her now and I had this vision. She's in this cave, an unknown one but there are creatures in them and-"

"Where ? Is she alone ?"

"Yes she's alone, and she's in the Blue Ridge Area, there's a river near the entrance she found, the entrance is in a big rock, it's a vertical hole."

"Thanks Alice."

I put the cell back in my pocket and ran as fast as I could to Blue Ridge, I knew this place very well fortunately. What was she doing here ? Was she crazy ? In an unknown cave ? And what about those creatures Alice mentioned ? I had no time to lose thinking, I focused on running.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to use the camera to see what they were and what they were doing, so I just stayed in this corner, my eyes closed, my hands still covering my mouth and nose ; the ripping noise of the skin they were eating was absolutely unbearable. I tried to think about good things.

"_Don't move until there's no noise left, breathe very slowly_," his voice told me.

I did what he said and waited, able to hold back the nausea now. Then, they were gone. The noise was gone. I waited a moment, took the camera very slowly and opened it to see the screen. There was the corpse of an elk right in front of me, I checked the tunnel twice : they were all gone.

"_Stand up slowly, and don't forget : be very silent_."

I stood up very slowly and checked behind me with the camera. There was a passage here, I could even feel the wind. I walked very slowly, still using the camera. I was checking everywhere, every corner : up, down, right, left, I had to be careful. Then, I heard what I first thought was a creature :

"Sarah ! Sarah !"

There was someone else down here. But I couldn't scream, I was too afraid to meet one of them. Maybe she was far from me, there was a lot of echo in these caves. I kept going forward, trying to concentrate in spite of this girl who was still calling 'Sarah' ; she had to shut up if she wanted to stay alive, what was she doing ??

I checked behind me and saw that a creature was there, but it haven't seen me yet ; I tried to find a dark place when it suddenly walked in my direction, looking at me. Silly me, instead of running, I just knelt down, hiding my face in my knees, the camera still on. At the moment when I thought it was going to grab me, it just ran and disappeared. But it should have seen the light of the camera. They were blind certainly. It was even obvious, it was all dark in here, they had to locate themselves thanks to the noises. Which meant I had to be even more silent. And that maybe I had a chance to survive.

I might go back and try to find the path I previously used but I couldn't stand the idea to go back in this "dining-room", I was too scared. I wanted adrenaline, and didn't lack of it now. I should be more careful now, this cave could even have been a hiding place for vampires ; honestly, I would have preferred vampires than this. I stood and carried on walking with the help of the camera when I suddenly saw the battery icon flashing on the screen.

"No," I breathed. This really wasn't the good moment for it to die. I still had my torch but it won't last long either. And the camera was way better to see in the dark. I tried uselessly to shake the camera – as if it would help ! – but had no solution, the camera finally turned off after a few seconds. I dropped it silently on the ground. I tried to breathe and not to panic but it was tough, and the light from the torch wasn't really helpful. It made things even creepier actually because I could only see pieces of the tunnel, what if I lighted a part of the tunnel where there was a creature ? I don't know if I could help myself screaming. I turned it off and kept my hands on the wall as I walked.

I thought I heard something but I guess I have to be careful about things I was hearing and seeing, my senses were certainly wrong now. It sounded like growls, though. Suddenly, a frightening thought came to my mind : what if the creatures I already met weren't the only ones in here ? Could there be other ones ? Even worse ? I shook my head, I absolutely had to keep control of myself. Or I would end curled up into a ball, crying and waiting to die. I had to find a way out, and to listen.

I felt the wall was still going straight, so I carried on but it was too late when I realized that there was suddenly nothing under my feet, I tried to hang on in vain. I was falling down, there was a crevasse and I absolutely had no idea whether it was deep or not. I couldn't help but scream this time. I felt I was going to die when I hit something and realized it was water. Strangely, there was light in this water, it was pure like crystal. I went back to the surface. And swam to the closest passage.

I stayed still for a while, thinking about what was just happening to me, and suddenly remembered this girl as I heard her, closer to me this time :

"Sarah ! Sarah ! Where are you ?"

A selfish, but I guess human thought occurred to me : She was closer to me now and she was shouting loud. She would attract the creatures.

I walked toward the sound of her voice and was desperate to find her, to tell her to shut up and explain to her that they were blind. Or maybe she didn't even know there were monsters down here, maybe she was simply lost.

I kept walking with my hands on the wall, when I heard a weird noise. I stopped moving, and breathing and waited. I could feel it was one of them, I recognized their smell. I was like glued against the wall, not moving a single inch. It passed by me when suddenly my stomach growled, I gasped and at the same time, the creature turned to me and made a horrible howling. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. I felt it grabbed my arm and tried to hit it with my torch – I was feeling completely ridiculous right now – I know I had hit it but I didn't know where. I found the opportunity to turn it on and found the courage to hit it on the head. I also kicked it and tried to release its grip by removing my jacket. And I ran. I heard the girl calling her friend once again.

I hid in a corner and waited. Apparently, the monster had been attracted by the girl's voice. I sighed. I stood up again and carried on walking with my hands on the rock. When I felt something cold grabbing me, I tried to release and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes : Finally, chapter 3, took a while I know, sorry. But when I thought I was done with exams, I had to do some subjects again.**

_Chapter 3_

**Edward's POV**

I finally found the river Alice mentioned after several minutes. I knew this rock was close, I've already seen it before, it should be easy to find. I was now finally in front of the rock, her scent was still lingering in the air, there was no wind. I entered the cave and focused on her scent ; she stayed a little while in the first gallery, it was beautiful : she's always been aware of the beautiful things of nature. Her scent led me to a passage in the wall, I came across it quickly and found the next gallery.

She had stayed here longer than the first gallery, I smelled like blood in the water at my feet but it wasn't hers. I sighed, dreading even more that she I could be too late. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds, trying to locate her heartbeat but I heard nothing, except the howling of some kind of creature. This was like nothing I've ever met before, I had to hurry. I found the next gallery she went to and gasped. The smell of blood was incredibly strong. Still, it wasn't Bella's. She might have been so afraid to find this gallery.

I followed her scent precisely and found the dead girl, her body didn't look human anymore, it had been…eaten, except for her head. It wasn't a long time she was here, so maybe there were still other living people than Bella in this cave. Her scent led me to a dark corner where she certainly had hidden. Then, she had followed the passage, had stopped and knelt down, that's when I saw the camera. She had held it in her hands, I tried to turn it on but there was no battery left.

"Sarah, Sarah, where are you ?" I heard a feminine voice calling.

"Damn it," I said.

I had learnt how to charge a battery with another one thanks to my numerous nights alone, before meeting Bella. It was going to take me some time but I had to know if she had recorded anything. I turned off my cell, remove the battery and checked the polarities. After a few manipulations, the battery of the camera was charged enough. I turned the camera on and rewound the tape ; I was right, there were other girls in here, then Bella had recorded the elk in the gallery full of bones and she had used the camera then to check around her. She had knelt down when she had seen a creature behind her, then the battery had been too low for the camera to keep working. I put the camera in the pocket of my jacket and followed her scent again.

The path stopped and there was a huge crevasse at my feet now, I didn't think and jumped in the water, what if she had fallen ? I was relieved when I realized it was water, I studied it and was glad that there was no traces of blood, no sign of Bella being hurt. I got back to the surface and focused on her scent. I walked the way she did and heard noises like someone fighting, I ran as I focused on the sounds and hit the creature as she came to me. One second was all it took for me to break its neck. Then, I ran to Bella. She was now walking with her hands on the rock, she was totally blind of course. I grabbed her shoulders, expecting her reaction. She moved, trying to release from my grip and began to scream before I could talk to her.

"Noooooooo !!"

I put my hand on her mouth and said : "Shhhh Bella, it's me, don't be afraid."

She stopped and looked totally confused now. I removed my hand from her mouth and hold her tight.

"What?... Edward ?" Her voice was weak and she was trembling, she must be cold, her clothes were all wet and she had lost her jacket on the way.

"Yes, Alice saw you were here so I came… to save you," I explained.

She touched my face and seemed to calm down, she smiled.

"I'm dead, that's it," her smile disappeared.

I chuckled. "No, you're not-"

"Sarah !"

Bella gasped. "Oh that's the other girl !"

I took her face in my hands and said firmly : "Listen Bella, you're not dead, I'm really here, fortunately I was in the Appalachian Mountains too but we don't have time to speak now, we have to go find this girl."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tightened my arms around her shoulders.

We were walking when Bella asked me : "What are they ?"

I shrugged in the darkness and said : "I guess they might be half-human half-animal, they perfectly adapted with this place. Their hearing is not as good as mine but still as good as a real predator."

"Can I ask you something ?" She asked again.

I waited. She cleared her throat : "Why did you come ?"

I stopped walking, touching her face. Why was she asking me this ? "To save you."

"Not to feel guilty if I die ?" Her tone wasn't as harsh as her words.

"What ?" I shook my head. "Bella, how could you believe this ? I came here to save you because I don't want you to die. Because I care for you."

She frowned. And sighed. "I don't understand, you said you didn't want me anymore. You left me Edward." Her voice cracked.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I lied Bella, I wanted you to move on so you could-"

The scream of the girl interrupted me. I had almost forgotten her. I took Bella on my arms and put her on my back.

"You still trust me ?"

"Sure," she said, her voice weak, she might be so tired, physically and mentally.

I ran towards where the girl was. I could exactly locate her as she was making a lot of noise, hopefully we won't be too late. I had to climb a wall and I carried on running to her. We finally arrived in a gallery, she was struggling with her leg apparently. I put Bella down and took her hand.

"Hello ?" I called softly not to scare the girl.

She lifted her head up quickly and tried to light in front of her to see.

"Who's here ?" She asked.

"I'm Edward and I'm with Bella, she got lost too. I know where the exit is, what's your name ?"

She got up and walked to us, she was even more tired than Bella. "Juno."

**Bella's POV**

"What happened to your leg ?" I asked.

She looked down. "I was with 5 of my friends, we came here for our annual adventure trip but one of them is very frail mentally as she lost her husband and her daughter last year in a car crash, she became mad. I think."

"But why did she do that to you ?"

"That's complicated. Could we find her ?"

"Her name is Sarah ?" Edward asked.

Juno nodded.

"Where was she the last time you saw her ?"

"We were over here, it's just happened."

She pointed to our left. Edward looked to hesitate. "What ?" I asked him.

"We should get out," he simply replied.

I quickly understood. Sarah was dead. He could smell her blood.

Juno frowned. "What ? Not without Sarah !" Edward took her arm and led her to the left. "There's nothing we can do now."

Edward only lighted Sarah's arm with Juno's lighter. It was full of blood. Juno didn't seem to react. But she will once outside.

"How did you know ?" She asked him.

Oops.

"I smelled the blood," he replied calmly. "Now let's get out, it's not safe."

Juno didn't reply, she let Edward led us to the exit.

********

Once outside, we went to my car that was still parked where I had left it.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Edward said as he climbed in the car.

I took the bottle of water that was in the door and handed it to Juno. "You need to drink, seems like you've spent more time in this place that me."

She took it and drank half of it. "That's nice, thanks." She said.

"Drink too, please," Edward told me. He seemed troubled but it wasn't the right time to ask him why.

I did as he said and felt better then. I turned to Juno : "So what happened exactly ?"

She took a deep breath and sighed : "You see, every year we used to do something extreme. Like hiking, canoeing, etc… Last year, when we came back from canoeing, Sarah and Paul had an accident. Both Paul and their daughter died."

She stopped and had tears in her eyes. I was about to tell her to stop if she didn't want to talk about it but she carried on.

"And so, Sarah asked me to organize something cool to do, so we could be together again, like before. I looked for caves but they were all very boring and too simple so I found this place randomly, I didn't tell them it wasn't named. It was stupid and selfish but I wanted us to discover this new place, and I didn't want them to say no. I couldn't guess there would be those… things. Everything went well at the beginning, but then some rocks fell and we were trapped in here, then one of us, Holy, thought she had found the exit but the quartz looks like daylight you know." I nodded.

"She fell and broke her leg,then we saw it. Sarah saw it before already but we didn't believe her of course, we finally separated because we all ran when one of them was very close to us. I fought with two of them to save Holy but it was already too late for her."

She stopped and I understood there was something she wasn't telling us.

"How did you survive ?" I asked.

"I'm quite sportive, I had enough strength to fight with them, I was about to find the exit too, there were marks on the walls but Sarah… I don't know what happened to her, she became mad. I shouldn't have taken them here." Tears were falling down her cheeks now.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault, you couldn't know there were those things in here !"

She nodded and sighed. "What about the two of you ? What happened ?"

"Er… I came here alone at first, I wanted to try something extreme too." And I couldn't find the following of the lie.

Edward said : "I was going for a walk here when I saw her car, and I came to find her."

Juno asked the question I expected for so long : "But how did you know where the exit was ?"

"My father used to come here before, many years ago when it was still empty. He kept maps."

"Oh," was all Juno said. I smiled to Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes : Final chapter ! This story was a bit hard to write because sometimes I lacked of inspiration. I'm writing another fanfic right now so check it out soon :-)**

**Karine**

_Chapter 4_

We reached Richmond Hospital in an hour, Juno had been sleeping for most of the ride. I had remained silent, Edward didn't ask me anything. For now.

I opened my door, got off the car, opened Juno's door and shook her lightly.

"Juno ? Wake up, we arrived."

She awoke and wanted to get up but Edward put his hand on her shoulder and said : "You can't walk like this, let me carry you."

She nodded and we walked to the ER door. Edward looked up at me, with Juno still in his arms : "Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied.

A nurse came to us : "What happened ?"

She got a stretcher ready for Juno. Edward laid Juno on it and replied : "They got lost in a cave, Juno hurt her calf and I think they both suffer from dehydration."

The nurse nodded and said : "I'll be right back in a second."

Edward put his arm around my waist and caressed my cheek. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. His eyes were pained. Then, the nurse came back with a wheelchair. I moaned.

"I can walk," I said to her.

Before she could argue with me, Edward put me on it and the nurse led the way pushing the stretcher Juno was on. This scene kinda reminded me of when James had broke my leg, I had to endure a wheelchair for several weeks. But it felt good as Edward was gently running his fingers through my hair. I knew we were going to have to talk, soon or later.

The nurse finally turned on the right corner and opened the door of a room with two beds. I sighed : How long should I stay here ? And then I gasped.

"What's wrong Bella ?" Edward asked me.

"Charlie, he will get worried," I said.

The nurse asked me : "How old are you dear ?"

"18," I replied.

She nodded and then said : "You'll have all the time to call him once the doctor will be done with your auscultation, is he your Dad ?"

I nodded as Edward was putting me on the bed and then he did the same with Juno.

"And who are you ?" She was facing Edward now.

He seemed to hesitate but replied : "A friend of them."

My heart pinched : I had thought right, he had been lying in the cave.

I looked down, tears in my eyes. The nurse gave us water and put us on intravenous, I didn't look as she put the needle in my arm. Then, she told Juno : "We'll have to do an X-ray of your leg, I'll help you get in the wheelchair." She smiled at us as the nurse rolled her outside the room.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes, Miss… ?"

"Swan, Bella Swan." I told her.

She nodded.

I looked through the window, not wanting to face Edward. Not wanting to face what I had been fearing. He sat on my bed, and took my hand. And lifted my chin so I would look at him. I did so and waited.

"Would you tell me what was going on in your head ?" He asked softly.

I shrugged. I couldn't speak as tears were coming. He seemed to feel it since my heart had accelerated. He caressed my cheek and pushed me gently so he could lay next to me on the bed. A tear escaped my eye, he wiped it before it falls on the pillow.

"Bella ? What's wrong ?"

I just shook my head and he took me in his arms.

"Do you want me to leave ?"

"No !" My voice was full of tears. He let me cry and didn't stop caressing my cheek all the time. It finally ended after a while and I took a deep breath.

"You're going to find this insane but I… hear… your voice when I do something dangerous. I wanted to know what it'll be like if I went into an unknown cave."

He stayed silent for a moment and then said : "I can see I'm not the only one to be miserable." And he sighed. I looked up at him. "What do you mean ?"

He raised his eyebrows, as if it seemed logical. "I am miserable without you around Bella. I tried to do what I thought was right. To give you the chance to be happy."

"I am happy when you're with me Edward. What were you thinking ? That I'll run into Mike's arms ?" I exhaled angrily.

Then he got up, what have I said ? I held his hand tighter.

"The doctor is coming," he explained.

"Oh," I sat on my bed.

Then she came into the room. She was very young, I guessed she had just finished school. Her long, blonde and beautiful thick hair were attached in a ponytail. She reminded me of Rosalie.

"Hello, I'm Dr Hilson. You're Isabella ?" She shook my hand and then Edward's.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I replied.

She smiled and asked me basic questions : "Are you hurt somewhere ?" I shook my head.

She listened to my heart and nodded. "Your heart is good, maybe a little fast. Have you been crying ?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Mmm," she glanced at Edward who was looking at me.

She felt the ganglia under my jaw and checked some of my bones. Then, she checked my eyes with a little lamp.

"Well, you look fine, you'll have X-Ray though. I want to make sure everything's fine inside." I sighed and then asked about Juno.

"How's Juno ?"

"She has no broken bones, but we gave her antibiotics and we disinfected the wound on her calf. Do you have any idea what could happen to her ?"

Edward said : "We found her alone, maybe she'll talk as time goes by. She looks like she's been in here for a long time."

Dr Hilson nodded and told me : "Come with me, we're going to X-ray your body."

Edward helped me getting up and took my face in his hands : "I'll wait here."

I nodded.

I came back after 30 minutes approximately, Edward was still here indeed. He took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

"For what ?" I looked up at him.

"For making you miserable, I've been so silly."

"Once again, you've been thinking about the others, I wouldn't mind if you thought about you for a while. What do you really want Edward ?"

"I want to be with you."

"And I also want to be with you, that's all I live for."

We looked at each other for several seconds and then I sighed : "We should go see Juno."

He nodded.

She was staring at the window while eating. She smiled as she saw us coming. Her calf was surrounded by a big bandage.

"Hey there," she said as she handed me a piece of chocolate. I took it and said thanks. She handed one to Edward but he refused politely.

"Keep it for both of you, you need it," he said, smiling.

"So how's your leg ?" I asked while chewing.

"It's ok, the doctor said I had to keep this bandage for 3 weeks at least."

I nodded. "Why did she hurt you ?" I asked Juno. There was certainly a reason.

She looked down.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand."

"No, it's ok, I need to say it." She said.

I waited. "I had an affair with Sarah's husband last year, Paul, he had given me a pendant where it was written "Love each day", something he used to say a lot. I wore it yesterday already, but after I fought with 2 of the monsters, I heard something behind me and thought it was one of them again. I didn't think, I just hit."

She paused and I looked up at Edward. His eyes were lost, he knew the end of the story of course.

"It was Beth, one of my friends and she grabbed my necklace before collapsing on the ground. And she gave it to Sarah or Sarah found it, I don't know. I think that's when Sarah became mad, that's why she injured me."

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry Juno."

"I killed her," she said, crying.

"It was an accident, you were definitely confused." I told her. She nodded.

"How old are you Bella ?" She asked me then.

"18," I said, curious.

"What were you doing in this cave all alone ? I mean, it's very dangerous to go alone."

"I needed to clear my head, it was crazy actually, that's true," I said, looking down.

"Do you live nearby ?"

"No, I live in Forks, Washington." I replied.

"And you came all alone, from so far ?" She sounded astonished.

I nodded. She chuckled and said : "And I thought I was the most adventurous."

I chuckled too.

*******

Juno had to stay longer than me in the hospital, she had many little wounds and the doctor wanted to make sure she was completely before going back home. We exchanged cell numbers and hugged goodbye.

"Take care from now," she told me.

"Yeah you too," I smiled at her.

Edward and I took a plane to go back to Seattle. We would have all the time to talk while flying. I had to tell Charlie I was fine a dozen times before he believed me and hung up the phone. I fell asleep in Edward's arms.


End file.
